


A Beta Who Hates Being Touched

by Nikki_Sapphire



Series: Omega Verse~ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Kageyama, Beta/Beta, Everyone loves everyone basically, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Heats, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, Non traditional heats, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Suga, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Omega/Omega, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack House, Usual Angsty Kageyama, kind of?, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Sapphire/pseuds/Nikki_Sapphire
Summary: Kageyama was a beta, a status he hated more than anything. No, scratch that. He hated being scented and being touched more than anything. So he becomes touch starved and in the end Yamaguchi and Suga have to help him before things turn dangerous. Oh, and Hinata too!





	A Beta Who Hates Being Touched

Touch starved. Two words that Kageyama hated hearing no matter what. He was always touch starved but he figured everyone already knew about it. Even if he was a beta, he still got touch starved and he hated it.

  
“Kageyama, come on! We’re leaving soon!” Suga shouted from downstairs. Kageyama shouted back about “being down in a minute”. The setter pulled his black blazer on and and shoved a few books into his school bag, hoping that they were actually his textbooks. Living in the same room with Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima proved to be a difficult task- especially when it came to cleaning. Tsukishima was pretty organized and didn’t make much of a mess, but he always left his scattered books all over his desk. Yamaguchi was pretty clean, but his bed was always a mess while Hinata was just a walking hurricane. He left a mess everywhere! 

  
Kageyama slugged his bag over his shoulder and down the stairs. He past the five empty bedrooms and rushed down, hoping he would have time to eat today.

  
“Hey Kags,” Yamaguchi greeted him with a small grin. Kageyama nodded towards the omega in response and took his place at the table next to Hinata. Everyone was up and about, scattered around in the kitchen and dining room. Suga was making breakfast with Yachi and Asahi’s help like usual. Nishinoya popped into the kitchen every once in a while, but he mostly stayed in the living room with Tanaka. Yamaguchi sat himself down in the empty spot between him and Tsukishima.

  
“Hi,” Kageyama finally murmured back as Suga placed down several bowls of food. In the pack house, breakfast was more hectic than any other meal. Everyone wanted something different to eat and the early morning rush around the house was really bad. Kageyama lets himself wake up half an hour later than he probably should just to avoid the mess in the morning. Although, Yamaguchi or Hinata usually wake him up in their chaos.

  
“The oatmeal is done and so are the omelettes, but the pancakes needs a few more minutes. Eat quickly ‘cause we’re running late today,” Suga informed everyone at the table. At the smell of food, Noya and the others scrambled into the kitchen and found their seats.

  
“Do you want to sit?” Yamaguchi offered Daichi and Suga who were sitting by the breakfast bar. There was only ten seats and two people (usually Suga and Daichi) had to eat somewhere else. Adding two more chairs was still a scribbled down note on the counter that still hadn’t been done yet.

  
“No it’s fine,” Daichi denied quickly. “We can sit over here.”

  
“Pancakes are done,” Asahi announced and placed a small stack of pancakes on the dining room table. Kageyama grabbed a pancake for himself. Months ago when the pack house was newly forming, food and cooking had become a major problem. Suga was sick of cooking for twelve people everyday and Tsukishima was always complaining about hating the food. A big sheet for the weekly meals was put up in the kitchen that had suggestions for meals. Still, there was always a flurry of different opinions- especially when it came to breakfast.

  
Kageyama shoved the pancake into his mouth, muting out Hinata’s excited squealing for their volleyball match later this week. He glanced at the lists all on the fridge. 

  
When Kageyama had moved out of his parents home to here, it had been a major change. He was used to being independent and doing everything for himself, which was the complete opposite here. Everyone did a chunk of something and the chores usually rotated around. Like for tonight, it was his turn to do the dishes and help with dinner. He had to admit, they had a pretty organized system going on for such a big pack house. Typically, pack houses were smaller, holding about 7-8 people. It had been hard for Daichi to find their current house: big enough for everyone but also room to grow. Plus it had to be close to the school too.

  
“Hey we got to go!” Yachi said and jumped out of her seat. She picked up her bowl of mostly-eaten fruit and Tanaka grabbed the last strawberry, grinning as she huffed at him. Kageyama got to his own feet and listened the familiar sound of a dozen chairs squeaking against the floor. 

  
“Ugh, if we’re late again,” Nishinoya grumbled and helped Asahi put dishes into the extra large sink. “Principal is going to throw a fit.”

“It’ll be fine,” the silver haired omega tried to reassure him. “We still got an extra five minutes before we get onto the bus.” 

“Yama, is my hair fine?” Yachi voice piped up in the growing number of voices. 

“Yes, it looks very nice.” 

“Thank you! I was going to-” 

“Do you think we’ll run laps for practice today?”

“Maybe-”

“Hey, shut up dumbass! You’re interrupted everyone!”

“So are you!” 

“Guys, be quiet!”

  
Kageyama heard Daichi sigh before he raised his voice. “Quiet!” He had shouted and a good two thirds of the room tensed. Kageyama hated his beta nature for allowing him to submit to an alpha whether he wanted to or not. Even Hinata grew quiet, only letting out a quiet whimper. Yamaguchi rubbed his thumb against the other omega’s wrist, trying to soothe him. Even Suga, who was so close and stuck-to-the-hip with Daichi coward back.

  
Stupid alpha voice. He hated alphas. He didn’t hate Daichi, but he hated how he could do that.

  
“I’m sorry, we really needed to quiet down,” Daichi apologized. Daichi was the pack leader, but not the only alpha. For some goddamn reason, Noya presented as an alpha which shocked everyone. He was short, but Kageyama guessed his personality made up for it. 

“Is everyone ready?” Suga asked around the room.

  
This wasn’t the first time Daichi used his alpha voice- no, not at all. But still, he could count on two hands the number of times he’d done it. Daichi had pulled Suga close to him and nuzzled his neck, a very common way of him to apologize. Kageyama could still vividly remember when the alpha had scented him after forgetting to buy his weeks-worth of yogurt. That was the first time someone (besides family) had scented him and although he was mad at first, he couldn’t believe the soft sleepy feeling he felt for days. It was nicer than he wanted to admit.

  
And a nice bonus, it made him smell like Daichi- like muted cedar wood.

  
The twelve of them walked in pairs and groups of threes as they made their way to the bus stop. Taking the bus was another thing Kageyama had to get used to. It was too much of a hassle to have the dozen of them march up a hill everyday to get to school, so a bus was the next best option. He hated the bus, but only because Nekoma’s pack also took that bus and created all sort of problems. Kuroo loved to harass Tsukishima while Hinata spouted away to Lev and Kenma. As pack leaders, Daichi and Kuroo were more than just a little aggressive toward each other. At first, the two packs had to stay on their own sides of the bus, but Kuroo had quickly broken his own rule for Tsukishima- at least that’s what Suga always told him. He, along with the other first years, had joined the pack only recently. There was a whole two years of things he didn’t know about.

  
Kageyama didn’t get the appeal of talking to other packs. They smelled funny and not as comforting as his own pack. The closest he got to talking to them was when he played video games with Kenma a few months back on the bus. 

  
Nothing that interesting happened on the bus besides the usual antics. Kageyama almost gagged at Daichi and Suga who were scenting each other in the seat in front of him. Suga was trying to push him away, a little more than just embarrassed. The smell was light and pleasant but it still made his skin itch a little. Being jealous of pack mates? Yeah, that was another fun addition to his biology. Seeing another beta or omega get sented, even if it was from his own pack, by an alpha made him a little angry. His body would urge him to stop them, but the urges have died down a lot since the start. By now, the feeling was a gentle itch, just dull enough to remind him that he was touch starved and unscented at the moment.

  
Kageyama leaned back onto the leather seat, glad he decided to sit next to Enoshita today for a bit of peace and quiet. Considering who he was living with, he needed it sometimes. 

* * *

  
“Hey, Kageyama?” A familiar high-pitched voice asked him. He placed another clean dish down and took a dirty one from Hinata.

  
“What?” He answered grumpily.

  
“Can… can you lean down for a second?” The omega stuttered out quietly and handed him the last dish. By now, dinner was over and he two of them had clean up duty. Most of his packmates had gone to bed but Suga, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were still up in the living room. The omegas were quietly chatting, quiet enough that Kageyama couldn’t make out what they were saying; or they might have fallen asleep.

  
“What? Why?” He glanced at the omega and placed another plate down. Some anime movie was playing in the background from the living room, adding a hum to the room. Hinata shifted his feet.

  
“There’s food on your shirt, just lean down so I get it,” the ginger huffed.

  
Kageyama raised an eyebrow. It was more like the shorty to laugh at him and joke about having smeared food on him. Nonetheless, he leaned forward slightly. The thought that this might be a trick didn’t come to mind until he bent down to Hinata’s height. The omega grabbed his shoulder and stood on his tippy toes, still too short to properly reach him. Kageyama physically tensed at the feeling of a small nose touching his neck. At first he froze at the strange feeling but he growled, annoyed at the omega. He tried to weakly push the omega away, the scent marking already making him more relaxed. Still he managed to push the ginger away.

  
“Hinata!” He hissed, a little louder than he intended. The omega didn’t even look sorry. He had his arms crossed, a faint pink color all over his cheeks, yet he was looking down at the kitchen tiles.

  
“Admit it, you feel better now,” Hinata said boldly.

  
Kageyama glared at him, tightening his fists by his sides and eyes burning with anger. Stupid Hinata. What did he know?

  
“I do not,” he hissed.

  
“Hinata,” Suga broke into the conversation. “Don’t go scent marking people who don’t want it.” The older omega scolded him.

  
“But he’s always tense and grumpy! Plus it’s our biology for omegas and betas, we can’t control it or whatever. The least he can do is accept his fate.”

  
Kageyama absentmindedly rubbed at his scent gland on his neck. Hell, he was already feeling so tired, so relaxed. He hated it.

  
“Still, it’s not nice to do.”

  
“I don’t like it,” Kageyama spit out. “I’m not used to feeling so dazed and sleepy.” He tried to resist the urge to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

  
“Sleepy?” Suga asked, his voice raised in concern. “Kageyama, that’s not good.”

  
At the commotion, Yamaguchi groaned and popped his head up from behind the couch. “Did you say that it makes you sleepy?” The other omega asked. Kageyama resisted the urge to groan at all the trouble and comotion Hinata had caused. So what that scenting made him sleepy? Wasn’t that normal?

  
“Yeah so?” Kageyama asked, walking over to the living room so he could hear them better. He plopped himself on the giant sofa, making sure to leave room between himself and the others. Hinata watched him leave and without another word, he escaped up the stairs.

  
“When was the last time you were scented or touched?” Suga asked carefully, trying to anger Kags anymore.

  
Kageyama thought about it. He had avoided touch at all costs since he arrived here and everyone seemed to respect that wish, even Hinata (well for the most part). He could remember moving away from Suga’s hands earlier that week, and refusing to high five Noya a few weeks back. Now that he was thinking about it, it seemed like that one time Daichi scented him was the one time he let someone touch him.

  
“I don’t know, a few months ago? I don’t keep track,” he grumbled.

  
“Kageyama!” Both Yamaguchi and Suga shouted, waking Tsukishima up. The blonde muttered something under his breath before resting his head on Yamaguchi’s lap again.

  
“What?” He screeched back.

  
“That’s really bad,” Yamaguchi tried to explain. “You’re supposed to be scented once a week! You know what happens if you don’t.”

  
Kageyama rolled his eyes and laid back onto the back of the couch. “Irritability, mood swings, aggression, sensitivity blah blah. I know about that, I’m not a kid.”

  
Suga sighed and Kageyama resisted the urge to feel guilty at the omega's mild distress. “Yes, but do you know the more advanced symptoms? Once it gets too far, you can’t reverse it. Even being scented a hundred times won’t work and you’ll always feel either sleepy or aggressive. Not even medication can help at that point. Some omegas and betas even have to go to mental hospitals or prisons because they get so aggressive, even worse than an alpha. And you can’t reverse it! You won’t be able to be bonded with or even bond with others. It screws up all sorts of things, including your health.” Suga took a deep breath. “I know you hate being a beta, but like Hinata said, you can’t change fate. You have to live with it, even if it means doing things you don’t want to do.”

  
Kageyama rubbed his face. “But it isn’t that bad yet, is it?”

  
Yamaguchi nodded.

  
“Over sensitivity to scenting is the first step. Then it gets to the point where it’s super painful.” Yamaguchi explained and looked down at Tsukishima, whose head rested on his lap. He threaded his fingers through blonde hair. “Tsukki let it get that far a couple months ago. It was horrible. I had to scent him multiple times a day to try and reverse it and he would tense every time. He said he never felt anything so comfortable and painful in his life. It took a whole month until the pain started going away and now I still have myself and others scent him daily. It’s not something we just want, but something we _need_ , Kageyama.”

  
“Yama’s right,” Suga piped up. “Once you get past the painful stage, then it’s just numb. Your sense of smell and touch get all muddy and you can’t even tell someone is scenting you. It’s so much harder to reverse at that stage because after that, it can’t be reversed again.”

 

Kageyama looked up at the ceiling. “Shit.”

  
“I could go on,” Suga said. “But I think you get my point. Nobody thinks less of you or anything like that when you have to be scented. Hinata asks for it openly any time, but even I don’t like it to be such a public thing, even in front of our other pack members. It’s personal and intimate no doubt, but it’s necessary. Me and Daichi scent mark each other in the morning, but even Hinata and Asahi will scent mark me.”

  
“I wish I was just an alpha,” Kageyama groubled. “That would make my life so much easier. I won’t need to be scented.”

  
Suga shakes his head. “Even though alphas don’t need to be scented, they like it too. Gives them the same effect that we get from it.”

  
Yamaguchi hums in agreement. Yamaguchi would scent Daichi sometimes when the alpha was nervous or if Suga wasn’t around. He even scented Noya once too.

  
“But what do I do now? Every times I’m scented I feel like I’m going to fall asleep.” The beta said and a well time yawned concluded his answer.

  
“Tell you what,” Suga said, crawling a little closer to the beta. “Every night before you go to bed, have one of your roommates scent mark you. You can come into my room with Daichi and Asahi if you feel more comfortable that way, but Yamaguchi will surely help you. Hinata too. Maybe even Tsukishima if he’s in a good mood.”

  
Kageyama nodded. He would gladly take getting a little sleepy over pain any day. Still, he didn’t liking scenting. Besides the fact it made him sleepy, it was too… personal for his liking. It made him feel too vulnerable. Still, he thinks he could manage if it’s just Yamaguchi or Suga.

  
“Don’t be afraid to ask us for things. We’re omegas and betas too, so we understand these things. And try not to get touch starved again, will you?” Suga said softly with a small smile. Kageyama nodded, not knowing what to say.

  
“Lay down for a moment and close your eyes if that makes you more comfortable,” Yamaguchi explained. The beta nodded and got himself comfy on the couch, slouching himself down. Yamaguchi smiled softly and carefully lifted Tsukishima’s head off his lap. The blonde made a small noise but otherwise didn’t protest. Kageyama couldn’t help but tense, as he knew what was coming and looked anywhere away from Yamaguchi. How do they do this once a week? This already felt like a chore to him.

  
“Relax, I won’t bite,” Yamaguchi said with a grin, his tone slightly playful. Kageyama let out a small huff but let the Omega gently nuzzle his nose against his scent gland. Immediately, he felt himself relaxing and shivered as Yamaguchi continued to scent him. He could already smell his scent changing- the soft scent of sandalwood and ferns adding to his own scent. The process went quicker than he imagined and before he could think about it much more, his eyes were dropping shut.

  
“Better?” Suga asked from somewhere nearby, stroking over his new scent mark with his thumb.

  
“Better.” 


End file.
